TAKEN
by PandaNoona
Summary: This is going to be a long story. But I wanted to give you guys the first chapter. This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. So I'm open to any suggestions. SN I am not into the overzealous and over dramatic scenes so I can understand the boredom a little but trust I will make it better along the way.
1. THE BEGINNING

At Leaf Village everyone is trained to fight and defend themselves. Sasuke was defenseless against Itachi when he killed his clan. Though Itachi didn't kill Sasuke he felt he killed a part of him, the only blood he has is a murderer. Now Sasuke will do anything to seek out his revenge even betray those who is close to him.

First Year:

"You will start training, Team 7, remember this is a battlefield take this seriously. This can happen in real life." said Kakashi.

Team 7 consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura; armed with gear. Gun straps, smoke gas, and paintball guns, instead of real guns, to avoid injury. They all were in a room filled with weapons of their choice to use during the battlefield test. Each of Team 7 putting on protective vests and eye protectors. Naruto starts to get the paintball gun and began loading it.

"I'm about to kick both your asses," says Naruto.

"Just because you made team leader don't mean shit, teme." Sasuke said annoyed to death about Naruto's boasting to team leader.

"Please just be careful of me, remember who the quickest." said Sakura strapped and ready to do the battlefield test.

The trio walk to their designated doors. Naruto, door 1; Sakura, door two; Sasuke, door three. Walking along a hallway guns ready and instincts flared to begin the test. Each of them run forward and watching their every move. Sakura spotted Sasuke, she had move to the bushes and shook them frantically and ran behind a tree while Sasuke turn around to see what it was. Sakura quickly shot his arm with her paintball gun. "Shit." Sasuke was the first to get hit. Irritated he moved quick and sharp. Sakura starts climbing the tree swiftly and skillfully up the tree. She suddenly stop when she saw a paintball shot next to her leg and saw Naruto trying to shoot both her and Sasuke. She jumps down and landed on her hands and feet and gets ready to shoot. Sasuke shot her in the back of her left leg. "Dammit" said Sakura. Running across as quickly as possible into an abandoned shed, throwing a fake tear gas behind her. Thinking of what to do next and how to take them out. She knew that she was quick but not handy with firearms.

Naruto starts to run behind every tree near and avoided to make any sound thinking Sasuke has not heard him yet. He sees him in sight, then Sasuke walks past a broken walk used for shielding. Naruto then runs quickly towards it ready to shoot Sasuke. Slowly reaching behind the walk he sees no one. _Dammit where is he?_ Then Sasuke behind Naruto shoots him square in the back. "Never turn your back, dude." Sasuke said. Sakura sees Naruto is distracted and focusing on taking Sasuke out. Sakura needed to take one of them out first. She runs towards Naruto and they start to fight, Sakura dodges as much as she can and tries to disarm him. She gets Naruto into a headlock and shoots Naruto on his side. Sasuke is proud that someone shut the teme up. But he had to focus the was a test and training. While they were preoccupied with fighting. Sasuke paintball shot both Sakura and Naruto at the bull's eye on their vest located where the heart is. The buzzer goes off. Both Naruto and Sakura cursed under their breath.

"So team leader what happened?," said Sasuke proudly.

"As you can see I was distracted," pointing at Sakura, who was stress the fact Sasuke shot her after her not paying attention.

"I guess you're not as quick as you thought." Sasuke told Sakura

"Don't worry there's always next time." Sakura said with a wicked smile.

The three walk back to the door then entered and there was Kakashi at the end of the hall. "That was quick look like Sasuke has improved. I was suspecting Naruto would've took both of you out, guess I was wrong. I do, expect better from you as team leader, there's no time for distractions, got that?"

Naruto nods. "Yes, sir."

Sasuke smirks at Naruto's scolding from Kakashi. "So lunch you guys?," Sakura said finally to break the awkward silence. "Not it." said Sakura and Sasuke at the same time. "Shit, guys I don't have money seriously." said Naruto. "Next time say 'not it' quicker and maybe you don't have to pay have the time." Sakura laughed. "I'll just pay." Sasuke offered.

In eating hall Team 7 hit the buffet line. Naruto filling everything to the top and getting 2 bowls of ramen. "Dude I hope you don't eat like that during our mission next week I have no time to deal with you and stomach aches," said Sakura. "Nah honestly this is half of what I eat." Naruto admitted. While his teammates bicker away Sasuke quiet pays for all three of their meals. "Hey Sasuke!", Sasuke turns to see who yelled his name out and there is Karin flaming red hair pulled into a ponytail. "Hn." Sasuke stayed stoic towards her "Need something?" he said. "No just wanted to talk, you know?" she said. Sasuke wasn't interested in anything Karin said or did. "I heard you won on the battlefield." she said hoping he'll give attention. "Hn." he nodded yes. Karen saw that nothing was working to get his attention, by this time Sakura and Naruto are sitting down and Naruto is taking Sakura dumplings. "Dude!" laughed Sakura, Naruto shrugs his shoulders jokingly. Sasuke can't help but smirk at these two, they're like siblings when fighting. Sasuke sit and eats his meal with Team 7, leaving Karin with unfinished words.


	2. MISSION DELIVERED

The Mission:

Team 7 are in the gym working out; Sakura on the treadmill, Sasuke and Naruto sparring in the boxing ring. Kakashi walks in with three envelopes for team 7. "Team 7!" he yelled, "You 3 will receive a solo mission, be prepared." He handed each member their mission to complete. "This is the first." said Sakura. Each of them were excited and worried of them future ' _Why were they given a separate missions?' 'Are they not the same team?'_ so many questions, accomplishments, and punishments are coming towards their way. Each member headed back to their rooms and opened their letter given by Kakashi.

Sakura's Mission:

Go to the Sand village and receive a letter from the Hokage. Must be in disguise. Your mission is to find and terminate Kabuto of Orochimaru's team and retrieve information of Orochimaru's whereabouts. Return to the Leaf village in a month.

Sakura was nervous, Orochimaru is one the dangerous people that is wanted by every village, in hand cuffs and restraints, and messing with his team means you're messing with him. But she was determined to fulfill the mission and not to be seen as the weak one of Team 7. Determined she packed her clothes and was getting ready to head out to the Sand Village, where Kabuto was staying at supposedly. She knew had to go in disguise she had to change her light-pink hair for a dark brown haired wig and blue contacts to hide her emerald green eyes. And she got rid of anything suspicious or related to her being a Leaf Village Agent. Sakura heard a knock on her door and went to answer it, there was Naruto and Sasuke standing there both stoic, but Naruto looked more upset. "Hey guys, everything cool?" Sakura was worried they only come by when planning missions or trouble is happening. They already received individual missions, so what's the trouble? "I can see why they gave us separate missions." said Naruto.

Grabbing Sakura's mission on her desk along with his own and Sasuke's. "What's the problem?" said Sakura. "We're targeting all of Orochimaru's teammates," said Naruto, "And the problem is?" Sakura's questioned, wouldn't this be a good thing? What is Naruto pointing out? "Think about it why would we all be given solo missions for one team? Then I looked at Sasuke's mission,"

 _Sasuke Mission:_

 _Become a part of Orochimaru's team and terminate: Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha. No matter what stick to your mission, even if it means betrayal. No need for a disguise. Also found out how Orochimaru has been receiving warnings on his arrest against the Villages._

"Now tell me why the hell Sasuke would get something ridiculous as this? Betrayal? Again? What kind of mess is this?!Then mine is just great tell me why I'm a fucking babysitter to some kid. ' _Protect Hinata'_ from what? Is she not a fighter like the rest of us. Like an agent like the rest of us?" Naruto was furious more about his mission than the reason for it, he also doesn't want Sasuke to get screwed up again by returning to Orichimaru. "Dude there's a reason for everything." said Sasuke "Hey but the good thing is you're with Hinata. You did have a thing for her when we were younger." "That was in the fucking past, I'm trying to the Hokage of the Leaf Village and I'm not gonna get there by babysitting another agent, who is capable of taking care of herself." said Naruto. Naruto change since Sasuke came backafter betraying the village, now the village is throwing him back to Orochimaru's team; having Sakura hide herself and identity, him having to babysit another agent.

"Naruto let's just do the missions and ask questions later." said Sakura trying to reassure him there's a reason for these missions being given to them. Naruto was not having it, irritated and upset, he grabbed his letter and walked back to his room. Sasuke sighed and puffed out and folded his mission letter back into his faded black cargo pants. "You okay?," Sasuke shook his head yes to her worrying. "I know Orochimaru might have it out for you so be careful since you're close to this case." Sakura was worried she knew this case might affect Sasuke he just got trust back from the village is it a good idea for him to go back. "No worries I got this." Sasuke left the room silent and went back to his room to prepare for his mission.

Next Morning 8 a.m.

Team 7 heads down to Kakashi office for any other further instructions for the mission. Kakashi then proceeds to give each of them a slip to give to the hidden agents in the village they are assigned to. "Okay Sakura you're in disguise for this, you'll need the Sand village band, and here's your ID your name is Akemi Ueda remember to get close to Kabuto, do whatever you have to, to get information on what Orochimaru is up to." Sakura nods and accepts the request. "Now Naruto, I know you're upset about your mission but there's a reason behind it. There's a car waiting outside for you to take you to Hinata, Naruto you can go," Naruto did not question because he was already angry enough for getting the mission and instead listens to Kakashi. "Now Sasuke, since you mission is to find Orochimaru you have to go with Sakura just remember she's not Sakura by Akemi Ueda. We don't want them to be suspicious. Protect each other and inform each other. Try to get Kabuto and Orochimaru on your side and convince him you're wanting to be back on his team." Both nodded to Kakashi "You can go to the car waiting for you two outside."

The both walked off to get started on their mission. A black SUV with a familiar face in the driver's seat. It's Shikamaru in the driver's seat, waiting for the both of them. "Well now, we know where you been, undercover on a troublesomemission" said Sasuke, Shikamaru did nothing but smirk. "Yea, a troublesome mission." he laughed "Seriously you've been gone for a year, I think that's more than troublesome." said Sakura. "Just put you things in the car it's gonna be a while." said Shikamaru. He still looked the same, pineapple shaped hair, sudden dark brown hair turned blonde since he was undercover. I was also shorter that usual. He dressed very casual like he is a normal citizen, no badge. Sasuke and Sakura start to load the trunk of the car and got into the back seats of the car. "What am I a chauffeur? Someone come up front to the passenger's seat" laughed Shikamaru. Sasuke was the first to get out and move to the front.

* * *

2 hours past

Shikamaru and Sasuke switched turns driving to the Sand Village, Shikamaru snoring his life away for the lack of sleep. Sakura was busy on her iPad looking at anything that happened in Sand Village and if there was anything dangerous or missing in the village. At the stop light Sasuke turn to Sakura "Hey I think you should start transforming yourself 'Akemi'." Sakura chuckled at that. "Okay I'll just change in here I don't want people to see me or recognize me, just in case anyone from the Sand Village is travelling," she said "Are you sure? If I go over a speed bump and you hit your head it's not my problem." he laughed. "I'm sure. But if you hit a speed bump hard on purpose, I'll give you a nice punch... To the balls" she joked. Sakura took out her backpack and starts taking out clothes. She takes off her shirt, Sasuke snuck a peek "Hey no peeking." said Sakura pointing her finger at him like a mother would to scold her child. He smiled. Cleared his throat and continued driving, trying to pretend he didn't see a thing.

"Akemi" was a different person her hair dark brown and eyes blue as the clear sky. Make-up lightly put on, winged black eyeliner and mascara that fanned out her eyelashes. Sasuke never seen Sakura in such girly clothes or putting make-up on, she had always been one of the boys in Team 7, now she's wearing a short summer dress in light peach and black leggings with white converse, size 6. "You look like a girl." said Sasuke, "No shit." said Sakura both offended and understanding, she never really try to look pretty for anyone, she was an agent like everyone else. Shikamaru finally woke up for sleeping for the past 30 minutes. "Whoa Sakura! You're wearing a dress or are you on drugs?" he joked. Sakura mouth gaped open, _Do I really look that different?_ she questioned to herself. "Okay, I'll drive to the nearest stop and get us a room and we'll finish traveling tomorrow. They enter a small country village and check out into a biggest motel room possible. Shikamaru signed his name as Yuto Fijumashi due to his alias in his undercover mission. They settled to their room and begin to talk about their mission.


	3. FLAMES: PART I

Naruto is being driven to a country town opposite side of the Sand Village to meet Hinata. Driven by another agent Naruto asked him "So are you a babysitter too?", the driver nodded no to him. He was like Sasuke majority stoic and silent. He had dark brown hair, piercing grey eyes, and a sharp nose with a pointed tip. He was about Naruto size not, too muscular, but fit, they were polar opposites. Only silence has been sitting in the car. It's been an hour since they left the Leaf Village and Naruto knows nothing about this mission other than to take care of Hinata.

They arrived on small cabin far away from the small town. Naruto made no hesitation on getting out the car and retrieving his luggage in the trunk. Ignoring the fact he was with another unknown agent. The cabin was old and dark grey, the windows collected darkness, webs, and the branches that hugged them. Naruto knocked on the door loud enough to echo in the inside. He heard footsteps near the door and heard a small "Hello?" filled with worry and fear. "Hinata, it's Naruto," the door flashes opened and there's Hinata different that ever. She wasn't on an undercover mission, but her long hair turn to a black pixie cut and she had one small scar underneath her eye. He also noticed scars on her neck and collarbone. She looked as if she suffered these past months on her mission. What did she do to herself? Hinata giant eyes gazed upon Naruto, they were filled with water, but no tears fell. She stood there silent. "You gonna let me in? Or are we having a staring contest?" Naruto said seriously. Hinata broke the stare from him for a second and looked again. He smirked at her to make her feel comfortable and break the silence and tension.

Hinata welcomed him in. The cabin was dilapidated from water and dry air. But it was surprisingly cozy enough for him to warm up to for the next month. "I have food on the stove, if you're hungry. I know it's been a long drive here probably." said Hinata. "Yeah, thanks." said Naruto he quietly sat down and Hinata served him some rice balls, miso soup, and dumpling along with green tea and mint. She sat across from him with her own cup of tea in hand. "So you look different?" said Naruto staring at her with his deep blue eyes. She chuckled and touched her now pixie cut hair "You noticed huh?" Naruto tries to not to stare at her scars and question about them "Are you curious?" Naruto snapped out of it, from her question "Huh?" She pointed at her scars. "I know you notice. These scars can't be easily hidden." Naruto couldn't help but stay silent. "While investigating Orochimara I was jumped, but 3 other of his teammates and was tortured for days. Let's just say I'm on his wanted list. I'm surprised you came after I said I didn't need protection and just needed to hide." Hinata was equally in the same thought as Naruto An agent can take care of themselves with the proper mind. "Well I'm here, tell me what you have so far," said Naruto. "Follow me." said Hinata. She goes to the bedroom and removes the carpet and Naruto questioned it, there's nothing there. She steps hard on the ground and there was a hollow sound underneath the wooden floor. She took a pocket knife strapped to her ankle, getting in between a space of the wooden floor. She lifted a door and stairs leading to the underground. She steps down and Naruto follows.

They're standing in a dark, hot hallway, with no light or lead. Hinata then grab Naruto's calloused hands and began to count. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven." She stops "Turn to your left" She ordered and then opens a door. The room automatically lights up and filled with weapons. There was walls of handguns, rifles, bulletproof vests, it was a agent's nirvana. "See I can take care of myself." Hinata said with reassurement. Naruto was at loss for words but her bold statement and room filled with firearms. While Hinata was busy, she opened a drawer and filled with technology she kept these last couple months. Laptops, cellphones, tablets, and iPads. He never think Hinata would be more serious and meticulous than Sakura. She only has 3 phones, one tablet, and one laptop for going on alias missions. Opening the laptop, she signs on and pulls up a few notes and documents. "What's all this?" said Naruto. "This is all the missing people in the villages Orochimaru was in when I followed him for my mission. He apparently is killing family members of agents. So far there has been 7 murders, of random citizens, and 2 missing persons. I was with that one missing person during my torture. I want to find her. She can lead me to find the other kidnapped person." she said. "Who is she? The one that can help you?" questioned Naruto. "12 year old, Shino Yutoma was kidnapped and agent... Temari of the Sand Village" she said. "I needed information of Orichimaru's whereabouts and she was the only one I trusted to take him down. But we were attacked, tortured, and separated. I need to find her." she continue. _Why keep Temari alive? Wouldn't he just kill Temari and Hinata?_

"Come on, we can take this stuff upstairs to the living room." said Hinata.

Grabbing the laptop and cellphones and handing them to Naruto, he waited for her and let her lead the way back upstairs to the tattered cabin. The outside seemed gloomy and the wind howled along with small droplets that drizzled. Turning on every cellphone and the laptop still on Hinata begins to tell Naruto on what Orochimaru has been doing. "Orochimaru has been killing agents that are undercover to take him down. Temari and I teamed up for this to make a warrant for his arrested once we had sufficient amount of evidence against him. We witness a kidnapping, when staking out on his property. Kidnapping Shino Yutoma, age 12, on the street by hidden knife point. He then proceeding to put her in a van that was within walking distance. I believe the van is always near by Orochimaru and/or any of his teammates. Temari and I followed the car discreetly, until a knocked came upon my window when driving. Kabuto with a gun told us to open the back seat. To avoid any dangerous situation we allowed him. Once he entered the car ' _You two need to learn how to be a little more careful. Stop following and turn left.'_ We drove deep into the woods. Kabuto then gets out the car and orders us to come out as well. Without any warning he shot the both of us." Hinata stopped and he voiced began to crack but still continued "He then, puts a bag over each of our heads and it was soaked in chloroform and the first thing I remember when I woke up was, Temari and I were hanging by our hands and I tried to set myself free but couldn't. Kabuto came in and saw that I was awake and put the bag over my head, but I didn't smell chloroform and I heard he picked something and hit me multiple times everywhere. I heard a switch blade open and he started to cut me... Then for good measure punch me and I passed out."

Naruto couldn't believe it, Hinata still wanted to be on her own even though she was tortured "For how long?" he hesitantly asked. "Four weeks, tops. Temari and I would get a beating everyday and one day the let me go after I knocked out again by the beatings and chloroform. I found this place after contacting a Leaf Agent." she said. Holding on to tears, she winced at the painful memory of those four weeks with Temari. "But all I know is he's trying to do something I just don't know what it is yet." she continued

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke unpacked their bags on their beds, in the motel room they shared and Shikamaru let's himself in. "Alright now that we are settled. Might as well tell you the things that have been happening," said Shikamaru. "Other than the murders and missing 12 year old girl? And the missing agent?" said Sakura. "How did you?.." questioned Shikamaru, he didn't tell them about that yet, but Sakura knew. Sakura then flashed him her iPad on disturbances that happened in the Sand Village and the connection to Orochimaru. "Well I don't have anything to say now. Very diligent of you, no wonder you didn't talk in the car much." Shikamaru said. "What is it you know about Kabuto?" Sasuke asked. "Other than he's Orochimaru's right hand, no. Same goes for Itachi, he's been missing for weeks and there's no trace of him." said Shikamaru. "Wait Itachi's missing?" said Sakura, shocked. If anything Orochimaru would have Itachi and Kabuto at his side always without permission to leave his sight. "So you two better be careful especially you Sakura since your in disguise the might do worst. Thinking you're just a runaway and no one is looking for you." said Shikamaru. Sakura was not worried she was strong enough to do this mission. I was given to her for a reason. "How the hell am I supposed to look for Itachi then?" Sasuke was frustrated because he knew Itachi was more skill than Kabuto. The fact that he is hiding without a trace made him fearful for his teammates and angry. "Just stick with Sakura and have Kabuto convince Orochimaru to take you back as a team member. Don't let your anger get the best of you." replied Shikamaru. He left the two work on the mission to get back on his own. It's now just Sakura, now Akemi, and Sasuke.

* * *

HEY CHAPTER 3 UP and UPDATED AND STARTING CHAPTER FOUR "FLAMES PART II" PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW :)


	4. FLAMES: PART II

Naruto and Hinata tried to pull an all-nighter but it was too tough to stay awake for the first day. Naruto woke up and saw Hinata asleep on the couch, he closed everything that was on. And grabbed a blanket for himself and Hinata. He covered her and slept in the chair he sitting in and went back to sleep.

 _'You two need to learn how to be a little more careful. Stop following and turn left.' Driving deep into the woods. Kabuto then gets out the car and orders Hinata and Temari to come out as well. Without any warning he shot the both of her and Temari. He then, puts a bag over each of their heads and it was soaked in chloroform and the first thing to remember when Hinata woke up was, Temari and her were hanging by our hands and I tried to set myself free but couldn't. Kabuto came in and saw that she was awake and put the bag over her head, but she didn't smell chloroform and she heard he picked something and hit her multiple times everywhere. Heard a switch blade open and he started to cut her... Then for good measure punch Hinata and she passed out._

Hinata woke in cold sweat the room was orange and purple and saw the sun was rising. She sees Naruto staring at her half awake, "I can see why they sent me, you can't even sleep without getting scared to death." He said groggily. "I'm fine. It's normal to have a nightmare." she reassuring him, wiping the beads on her face, and finally breaking eye contacting; entering the bedroom. Naruto got up and went to the washroom to freshen up. Got out and starts rummaging through her kitchen to fix breakfast for them both. 4 eggs, buttered toast, and tea, he also cut some fruit for Hinata while he gave himself bacon. He set the plates and went to Hinata's room to tell her breakfast is ready, he knocks and there's no answer. And carefully walks in, he hears the shower still going, and starts analyzing her room. He never notice how peaceful it looked she had white lilies growing out of some places in the room and her desk had pictures of her and the Leaf Village. He heard the door open and sees Hinata in her towel "Oh shit! Dude you scared me!" said Hinata, "Sorry, I made food and we'll need our strength for today," he said, "Okay… You can go now… Naruto!" Naruto snapped out of it. He tries not have his old feelings flourish while looking for a killer. He had no time.

Hinata came out of her room, fully dressed with light blue jeans and v-neck t-shirt with a small pocket at the left breast. Her skin had goosebumps. He kept staring at her and his blood began to get heated, Hinata noticed his deep stare but just continued eating. He didn't picked up his fork until Hinata did and picked some egg and bacon, pointed it at him, "You need to eat. Stop staring, it's impolite." she said. He took a bite and she left the fork in his mouth and went back to her food. He couldn't focus, they both ate in peace, when finally done Hinata gathers her plate and takes her plate to the sink. "You done?" she asked Naruto, he says nothing and while cleaning off her plate at the sink she feels him behind her. He places his head on the crook of her neck. She exhaled and closed her eyes. "Is it okay?" he breathed into her neck heated. She didn't say anything and he begins biting her neck lightly. She let's go of her plate that was half-way cleaned into the sink, she turns to Naruto "I ca-" he cut her off by a kiss. She tried to break it, but Naruto pulls her in, grabbing her neck to get deeper and her back. Their bodies pressed together, Hinata felt as if she melted. When he finally broke the kiss, they both breathed heavily, "Sorry" said Naruto grabbing the both sides of her face, his eyes were closed. She was speechless, she didn't know if she were to do more, but she gently pushed him away. She cleared her voice "We should probably go out to town and meet any agents on the girl's disappearance and Temari." She walked back into her room.


End file.
